A Tale of Two Sillies
by IceCreamToppedHaloHalo
Summary: A day of fun, hurt, confusion and realization. 2 chapters combined. One shot.It's my first time guys, just got this idea. Tell me if I Passed or Failed.Reuploaded


Sorry for the Typos and Gramm errors.

LaughLoveLiveXx: Thanks for the review. It means so much to me. For additional chapter; I'll think about it, But I've got an idea for that, i just don't know if it's going to be a happy ending.

Guests: Thanks for reviewing, too.

Also, to those who reviewed on the first chapter.

* * *

It's Saturday in the afternoon in Rosewood.

The weather is nice, as nice as what Spencer Hastings is feeling right now. Really?

With her eyes glued to the ceiling, Spencer keeps on shifting on the bed.

From her back she rolled to her side and is face to face with the owner of the said bed.

She's been in this room since 11 in the morning, and its only 3 in the afternoon. She heard that a friend was grounded for the whole day.

And that is why she's here.

The bed shifted, the said friend moved from its peaceful slumber. She hugs a round pillow underneath her body.

Her.

Spencer watched her sleep. She's inside the Fields Household, on Emily's bedroom. She's really bored, she can't sleep.

Some strands of hair have fallen across the swimmer's face. Unconsciously, her hand makes its way to her face.

Her fingers lift the strands in its own accord, like it's not unusual.

Then she tucked it in the back of Emily's ear, her finger lingered there for a couple of seconds. Then slowly slides it off the girl's jaw line."_Her skin is so soft."_ she thought to herself. "_You might wake her up; take your hand off of her face" _the voice at the back of her head said.

Emily on the other hand felt a hand running on her cheek. It's so gentle, and she found it sweet."Paige..." she mumbles.

"Nice one, Em. I was just caressing your cheek and now I look like Paige to you." Spencer says in annoyance, but her fingers are still running on the girl's cheek.

Uh-oh! Fighting to wear off the sleepiness, Emily slowly opens her eyes. Black orbs meet the pair of coffee black ones.

"I'm sorry, Spence" she mumbles again. She shut her eyes again feeling a little sore from sleeping.

Spencer's smile widened "Liking it, Em?" Spencer teases. She found the courage to go on. Emily snorts "What?" Spencer asks again.

"_Oh, she thought I like it." _ She pressed her eyelid hard and opens both. "Yeah, I guess I like it." she says groggily, her voice a little husky.

"I thought so." she looks at those doe like eyes, her thumb stops on its routine. She got lost in those eyes.

After a couple of seconds, Emily broke the silence. "Thank you." she smiled sweetly.

"Sure, Em. You want me to do it again?, now on the other cheek?" She teases

"huh?, uh, no." her eyes slightly widened "No, what I mean is, Thank you for staying here with me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you know, you could have just join Aria and Hannah to wherever they are going, I'm fine here." Emily says, not taking her eyes away from Spencer's.

"No way I would leave you here alone In your room..." she says while tapping her finger to Emily's nose "...And you cannot even step a foot on your doorsteps, 'coz you are grounded... "She continued "And that is because you came home late last night..." now she's pinching the swimmer's nose "... from that dinner date with your psycho … girlfriend."

Holding with her both hands, she pulls her friend's slender finger to release her nose from its grip.

She scrunched her nose, and then narrowed her eyes. "Can you please stop calling her like that?" She pleaded, she look down and sighed."Anyway ..." rising both of her eyebrows and a firm smile, she said "I actually didn't regret it, the punishment is fine with Me." she smiled, remembering the events last night.

Spencer looks at her with wide eyes and mouth slightly open. A suspicion is forming in her mind."Emily?"

"Yeah?"

She bit her lip "What ...Care to share to me..What had happened last night?" She chose her words carefully, so she could cover the jealousy she's feeling. ('Jealousy' where in hell did it came from?) And will not reflect in her not so obvious interrogation.

Emily grins, wiggling her eyebrows "You really want to know?"

She rolls her eyes. "You know what, never mind." she dismissed "Besides, I don't really care what you two did, its either you two ate at a romantic restaurant and went to watch movie or … you just ate each other's tongue at the backseat of your car..." she averted her eyes away to the ceiling."Definitely, it's the latter." she said inaudibly.

"How did you know?" she exclaimed, hoping Spencer will get along.

She whipped her head back to the other girl "Huh?!" obviously, she's not "What did you say?" her eyes as big as the Tarsier's

"Hey hold on, I'm just kidding." she backed away a little. "But if we did something like that, our date would be totally great, right?"

"Yeah, "she agreed "But not with the Psycho." she added.

"Spence!"

"What?!" she spat "you know, if only Mrs. Fields will ask me for my suggestion for your punishment, I would say that you should stay away-"

"You would say what? She cut her off. Annoyance is getting on her, she sat up. "Look Spence, thank you for...for protecting me, for looking out for me," she says with a small smile, and also with pleading eyes. "And I love you for that... but please."

Hearing this, Spencer thought "_She loves me... of course she do, we're best friends."_

Emily looks down at Spencer, while the other has her eyes on the creased bed sheet where Emily has occupied a while ago.

"Spence." she called. The girl seemed spaced out. "Spence." she tried again, a little louder now. She tugged on her friend's shirt until Spencer blink, and look in her direction. Their eyes met.

"I'm sorry."

She nods slightly, and hung her head

"I mean it, Em." she put her hand on top of Emily, which is still tugging at her shirt.

"Mmm... " Emily hummed in response

"Em, listen... you can't blame me for hating that … "she trailed off. "I mean Paige." she bit on her inner lip "And there's no way I will forget what she did to you, she almost-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she was cut off again."We'd talked about it already, right? And I thought we're clear with it, too, Spence."

She let go of Spencer's shirt and out of her pale hand.

Missing the touch from the other girl, she sat up, too. She reached for Emily's hand with her hands both mildly trembling.

Emily pulls her hand away from her. She really wants to keep the mad face for Spencer to feel sorry,

To ask for her forgiveness,

To say more apologies,

To make her suffer from her sharp glares.

But by just seeing those pleading eyes and pouting lips, the fire that she's trying to put up is rapidly shrinking away.

Spencer wins.

Yes.

Spencer is grinning inwardly, Emily is getting soft again.

She reached for her hand again, but this time it's only Emily's pinkie finger. She ran her fingers there.

"_I think its safe now._" she thought, so she extends her two long slender fingers and anchor it to the swimmer's hand. She lifts it and intertwined their hands.

"Again, I am so sorry, Em." she said sincerely.

"Do I have any choice?"

She looks at Emily, _What does she mean?_

"With that Hastings pout, who can say no to that." she added. A smile crept on Emily's lips.

"So you mean, I'm forgiven now?" she look at the other's eye for confirmation, she smiled, too.

"Eeee..." she squeaks. She kneels in front of Emily, giving her a bear hug.

"Alright, can you please let go of me, now? I can't breathe." she chuckles.

"What if I don't?" she challenge.

"I wanna go back to sleep." Emily whined.

"Let's go back to sleep, then." Spencer pulled Emily with her on the bed, she's underneath Emily.

"Spence ..." she breathed, getting lost of air from her friend's tight embrace. "This is nice, but I'm afraid your bones might dislocate or break and I won't forgive myself if ever either of that happened."

"It's ok, I want my cuddle buddy." she squeezes her tight.

"But not this way, I'm practically on top of you, mmp-" Emily is now on her back.

"God, Spence you're crazy, you know that?" she inhaled deeply, not yet recovering from the lost of air, because she is underneath the thinner girl.

Spencer tightens her arms around Emily's neck."Spence, I-can't-breath" Emily coughed, gently freeing herself from her arms.

"Sorry" Spencer let go, but not moving from her."I'm saying that a lot, aren't I?" she chuckles

"uhuh, and there's nothing I can do to that."

"I know, I'm always forgiven." she look at her intensely.

"Yeah." she agreed.

"Because, you love me."

Emily narrowed her eyes "Exactly"

Spencer leaned down slowly, she parted her lips.

Then her sparkling white teeth show and make its way to Emily's chin. She bites it gently and wiggles it.

Her friend, who got shocked by the action, lifted her hands to pushed Spencer away from her.

The genius getting off of Emily, knowing what's possibly happen next, holds Emily's hands. She brought it to her lips, and kisses it quickly, and then she jumps off the bed. "I'm sorry." she mouthed in her direction.

The tan girl sat up, too. She looks up at her friend. Her eyes are sharp, but were contradicted by her lips curved up on the side.

"You, Spencer Hastings!" she growled pointing at her."I swear this time, you'll beg for my forgiveness!" She jumps off the bed, too.

She chases Spencer, who is now turning the door knob, but failed when Emily caught her arm. Emily holds her by the waist and turned her around, pushing her to the nearest wall. She is swatting Emily's hands away.

Hands clasped to each other, both struggling and pushing each other like crazy little children.

This is the battle between two athletes. Swimmer vs. Field Hockey player.

Emily-the mermaid in the water Vs. Spencer-the warrior in land.

Land.

Both of their feet flat on the floor.

Both having strong toned legs, digging their feet on the ground, if that's possible,

Having tough arms, locked, extended in front of each other.

Though Spencer is thinner, she's strong, too. And Emily never doubts that, she's great in Field Hockey. Emily loosens up a bit, and she was drag backwards, Spencer's smile widens. Little did she know, Emily change her tactic, she reserved her energy for a one full blow. Emily twists her feet that support her back, and she did a forceful attack.

Spencer's elbow bent, and then again she was pushed back on the wall. The distance between them lessened.

"Yes!" She yells. "So, what now Hastings?" Her arms still extended, not giving Spencer any chance to push back.

"Is that all?" she fired back. Not giving up, the back of her hands are almost touching both her shoulders. Her back is flat on the wall. Emily flashes her a smile.

"Hmm... you're asking for it?" she tilt her head on the side.

"No, I'm just asking." she replied sarcastically. "Because Em, if that's all-" she was cut off by Emily whose arms are also bent, their bodies pressed together, Emily's teeth sunk down on her neck.

It brought shivers to her spine.

Goosebumps crawls to her skin. "Vampire!" she yells. "Ahhh!" Spencer clasps her hands to Emily's neck.

"Em ..."She's being tickled in that part of her neck. "Please get...off...me"

"Please!"

"Get-off-me!" Her knees are turning Jell-o.

"Seh za hazik woh." she heard her muffled voice.

"What?" Spencer almost yells her voice is trembling. She's getting weak.

"Seh za nagic wod." she repeated.

"Magic word?, Uhhh... Sorry?"

"Nu uh.

"Please?" she hissed

"Nu uh."

"Uhhm.." she shake her head "Release."

"Nu uh." huh?!

"What is it?" she yells through gritted teeth, good for her their hands clasps together, she has something to hold on so she won't fall down the floor."Aha! It's Psycho!"

Hearing this Emily bit her hard."Ouch!" she shouts "Emily Fields!" Emily let go of her hand, so she brought it to the Emily's shiny hair. She held on it tight. Her knees are weak, like she's going to melt.

DING! Another idea has struck her."What is your magic word?, Gay?, Paige?, uh no it can't be."

She flashes a smile.

"Love?, Babe?, Sweetie?, Cupcake ?, Sugar?,." she asks seductively. "Darling?, Sweetheart?"

And the list goes on...

* * *

Emily feels a drool peeking at the corner of her mouth, messing with Spencer like this is a really bad idea. She can't hold it now, and she doesn't need to see Spencer disgusted from her drool rolling down her pale skin. That's when she decided it's enough, she swiftly close her mouth, sipping the possible wet area quickly. Then she pulls away, just after Spencer says "It's Spemily!"

Spenser tensed, her friend's lips brushed in her neck, no, she almost sucked her neck. Another rolls of shiver crawls in her whole body, her hands that is holding on the silky smooth hair is slowly slipping down.

She feels like her energy,

Her soul,

Her mind,

Her sanity is ripping and fading and leaving her, running away from her body.

The girl looks at her in terror. Like a deer caught in headlights.

She snap her fingers in front Emily's face."Hey, hello?, still there?" She asks bringing her back. Brushing off what she thought might be just an incident. Her friend blinks. "Uhh...so, it's Spemily." she asks awkwardly.

"Huh?" she frowned "Where did you get that word? And no, it's not." Her body relaxed, compare to Spencer's tensed. She's glad for the change of topic, though the topic hasn't changed.

"I … I just heard it from Hannah this morning, when she's inviting me to join her and Aria to go shopping." She sucked her own lips.

The swimmer is deep in thought, trying to comprehend the word, or is it really a word? "What does it mean?" she asked instead.

"It's uhh... a combination of Spencer and Emily, Spemily."

She nods in understanding "I must say, sometimes Hannah is being corny."

"Especially in couple names." she agreed, they are both chuckling. The whole Drool/Sucking thing already has forgotten.

"So, what is it?" she asked turning her head on the side.

"What is what?" she leaned by her hands pressed on the wall, both in either side of her friend's waist.

"The magic word, silly!" she pushed her shoulder gently.

"Oh, I don't know. "She shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"'Coz I'm just messing up with you, you're so naughty sometimes, and I'm not so used to it."

Her right brow raised in amazement."But you like it."

"hah." her grin is wide.

"You like it?!" she raised her hands, like the Dinosaur's ready to attack.

"Hey, what-"she's backing off, stepping backward little by little, when suddenly Spencer jumps on her, tickling her sides, and every part of her body that Spencer knows by heart would tickle her the most." Spence!" now she's the one swatting her hands. She's feeling weak from Spencer's attack. The back of her knees touched the side of the bed; both fell on it. Spencer took the opportunity to tackle her, she straddle her waist while giving her more attacks.

Both faces flushed from too much laughing. Emily reached on her side. pillow. She smacks her with the pillow on the face.

She didn't expect the counterattack, so she fell on the ground with a thud. Emily is laughing in victory. A couple of seconds passed and more. She's becomes aware that Spencer is not yet getting up to attack her again."Spence, are you ok?" She looked down at her.

Spencer lies on her side, hands on her face "Spence, shit." she slipped off the bed, and bent down beside her. She takes her hands away from her face. "What happened, are you hurt?"She's worried, obviously. The thin girl nods. "Where?'

She points on her right arm. "God, I'm really sorry." so, they swap places now.

"Is there another?" She points on her left eye. Emily leaned down to look at her eye closely, it's red from rubbing.

In their close proximity, Spencer with her one eye open can see the sincerity and worry in her eyes. She noticed their faces are moving closer to each other, till her sight blurs.

She feels a pair of soft lips in her closed left eye and lingered there.

She closed her other eye, savoring this moment.

Where there is only her and Emily.

Without their friends,

Without Toby,

Without Paige,

Where all she could feel and see is Emily, her love, her affection,

Worry, care,

Emily herself,

Her gentleness,

And her lips.

Alright, she's being creepy in that part, they are _best friends_.

The girl pulled away, hoping that the kiss at least reduced the pain. "Sorry. "Again.

In an instant, the pain is gone, she's a healer. "Its ok... you're forgiven, too." she says, praying to send to her the secret message behind those words.

The words lighten her friend's face. Does she have the message?

Yes, she does.

No, maybe not.

But she got this smile, her signature smile.

The smile makes Spencer's day a wonderful day.

The smile that she wish she's always the reason, that she's the only one that could put that smile on Emily's lips.

"I love you, too, Spencer." she said sweetly

Good. Her heart flutters. It's jumping.

No one dared to move, no one wants to break this closeness. They could feel each other's breath,

The warmth that radiates from one another,

She could smell the sweet scent of Emily's hair, which is now falling on both side of her face. Smile mirrors the others.

inside my heart is you  
no greater love no one above you  
inside my heart is you

And the spell between them was broken. It's Spencer's phone. And they both know whose calling.

The smile rapidly washed away in Emily's face.

It is replaced by

Is that disappointment?

"Hello, Toby!"

"Hi, Spencer. How are you?"

* * *

Emily is sitting on the edge of her bed, clutching her phone.

Contemplating if she should send Paige a text. To ask her how's she, and tell her that she misses her.

How about call her while Spencer is on the phone with Toby.

But her fingers are not moving. Maybe she'll call Paige later.

Or tonight.

Or tomorrow morning.

She throws her phone on the foot of the bed. She had sent her text this morning, she told her that she couldn't make it to meet her at a cafe. Because she missed her curfew last night, and she's taking the consequences. She lay on her back, and closed her eyes. Waiting for the sleep to come over her.

"A'right, see you tomorrow."

"I love you!"

"I...love you, too." she replied.

Those words are like a cup of coffee for her. Just hearing those words from him makes her feel so alive. It's what makes her day complete.

But now, why does it seemed like it didn't satisfied her? Why is that coffee tastes like it has no sugar, even a bit.

It has no coffee, the main ingredient. (If that's the case, then it's no longer a coffee. Because she wants it black coffee.)

What's left? Water.

What if we add creamer. Huh?

Her eyes focused on nothing in just stood there while these thoughts are running in her hard-working brain. She didn't even noticed the beeping sound in her phone, signaling that the other line is dead. She shook her head, she's not making sense. "_What the hell is happening! I'm in love with Toby, and I'll always be."_ She sighed, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. She needs energy.

Spencer drags her feet back on Emily's bed.

Emily.

She sat on the bed beside her, leaning on her right hand, head bent on the side. Why's she so adorable when she's asleep?

"Why don't you take a picture, it lasts longer." The 'sleeping beauty' said.

"I don't need your picture."

"Are you sure?"  
"Certainly." she laid there, too.

Emily rolled over her side, her back to Spencer. A hand draped on the tan girl's waist. She placed her hand on top of Spencer's.

"How was it?" her voice was low.

"I'll be seeing him tomorrow." she whispers.

"A date."she whispers, too.

"You think?"

"What else?"

right, what else?, she closed her eyes. "I think tomorrow will be great." I hope so.

"I won't doubt that, I'm sure it's a romantic date." After saying this, Emily don't know why she's feeling she isn't happy for her. Maybe she know. And she is just ignoring it, because she is afraid of the possible outcome?

"Romantic date ." she repeated. She wants to feel it, to feel the excitement. She noticed her friend remove her hand from her's, and brought it underneath her pillow. Emily's been silent for a while.

"It's almost 3 weeks, right?"

"3 weeks and 2 days..." she corrected. spencer inhaled deeply "I miss him... so much."

Silence.

She smirked. "Hmm... I feel the jealousy in the air." Spencer said, fanning herself with her hand.

She waits for any response. But she received nothing. She moves closer. "Sweetie, it's ok to be jealous..." she joked.

What's wrong with Emily? "_Say something, Emily. Tell me you're not jealous. Anything. You're creeping me out."_

"Hey." she nudged her shoulder. "Still awake?"

Great. Nice talking.

"_I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous..."_ This newly found mantra is what's now running on Emily's head while faking sleep.

* * *

Outside the house, the streetlights flicked on in succession. The sky was painted in red, violet and a shade of pink. But there's a bunch of dark clouds forming somewhere on the side. The wind is blowing. The sun is almost setting, bidding it's another goodbye, and the promise of another tomorrow.

Emily rolled on her side facing Spencer. She shuddered from the cold that the night is bringing. She snuggled closer to her, feeling the warmth that radiates from her. "It's getting cold again."

She nods at her friend "Let's get under the covers." They moved a little to tuck themselves under the thick blanket.

A long silence passed and the two girls just lied there in content. A couple of droplets of water fell on the ground, and followed by another and another then the rain pours heavily.

The tan girl look up to her, from her earlier place where her head was hidden in the crook of Spencer's neck. Her line of sight seems so faraway, there is a thin line in her forehead where her brows meet."Spence."

"What is it, Em?"

"I'm curious about what's your brain is working on now inside that big head of yours. You're spacing out." She reached up and pressed the line that she's looking at. Her friend look down and smiled at her.

"I'm just wondering if it's possible that you have..." she rephrased the question. And asked instead "Is there any guy you have a crush on?"

"Really, Spence? Is that what you were really thinking about?" she scoffed in disbelief "Your brows are almost stuck together when they meet. And your right eye narrows while your left were shut."

"Well, it's your fault why it looks like that." she touched her left eyelid. "Tell me, Em, who's that lucky guy?"

"We all know I don't" her brows furrowed.

"Yes, I know. C'mon, think think think. Just give me a name." she pushed.

"Hmm..." she inhaled, her brain is not processing properly. Exhale. "Um, Keegan Allen...?"

"Really?"

"No, not really... it's just... well he's totally handsome"

"But he's Hot!" Spencer exclaimed, eyeing her friend to make a point.

"Yeah... and his abs-"

"It's WOW."

Emily nods "Like...Toby's."

"Like Toby's, you got it, Em." she agreed.

The other girl looked down as she frowned, those little shy muscles on her brain are shouting the mantra again.

Spencer noticed her. "Hey." she tapped her arm.

"What about you, who's the lucky girl?" Emily asked back.

"Lucky girl?"

"Yep, do you have a girl crush?" Spencer eyed her intensely, like she could read what's happening on her mind, so Emily avert her eyes to the wall.

"Umm... , I have one!" she licked her lips.

"And that is..." her hand gesturing for Spencer to go on.

"Shannon Ashley Mitchell!" she said frantically.

"Oh."Emily mouthed. "Non-showbiz."she asked again.

"Non-showbiz... you mean in the politics or sports-" she asks, despite the fact that she knew what Emily meant.

"No, not that, just, normal people with normal lives."

"You."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, You." she points to Emily.

"Me?!" her jaw dropped. She looked at the girl in the eyes, to make sure her friend is not fooling around. "But... I don't have normal life." she said matter-of-factly., blushing.

Spencer chuckles "Still, it's you!" Emily smiled coyly, she feels her blood is rushing up her neck to her cheeks. "Oh, sweetie!" she kissed her tan forehead. "Alright its your turn, now tell me who's this girl you are crushing on this time."

"I'm asking for the current, of course it's not Paige, 'coz you're together. And don't tell me it's still Alison."

"I don't have a crush on her..." Spencer's shirt caught her attention, it's buttons are irregular in shape, which makes it different from one another "... because I was in loved with her." The other nods in understanding.

"Then, who is it?" her eyes followed Emily's hands.

"The celebrity one?" she let her hand stayed there on Spencer's chest.

"Um, no."

She bit her inner lip, her hands fiddled with the buttons. Looking up, she met Spencer's eyes. Emily mumbles under her breath.

"What?" she leaned forward.

"Spencer..." she mumbles again.

She scrunched her forehead, what is she saying?

"I said... you, Spencer Hastings... I have a crush on you, too." They look at one another until Emily withdrew her eyes and looked thoughtfully at those buttons. The shy girl feels like her cheeks are burning. So she put her hands on her face.

Spencer is grinning. Her ears are clapping.

Ego boost.

"Hey, its ok. Don't cover your face, it's just me." she tugs at her forearm and look at her adoringly. "Its ok, Em... so, I am your crush, huh." she said as she ruffles Emily's hair affectionately.

Emily's phone rings. It's a soulful and melodious instrumental kind of music.

Their eyes both shot up and looked at the phone on the foot of the bed. It's Paige.

Nice timing to ruin the moment. What's up with these people lately, why can't they keep their hands off their cellphones?!

Both moved forward quickly to reach the ringing gadget. But Emily is not quick enough, it's already in the hands of Spencer. And she moved out of the bed, holding the phone on her back.

"Give me that, Spence." she ordered.

"No."

"Spencer." she stepped forward.

She raised it above her head."No, Em. You are not allowed to talk to her tonight."

"But why?"

"Because she's the reason you're imprisoned here."

They heard the sound of the door opening downstairs, then closed.

"Mom is here. C'mon Spence , give it back." she reached up.

"No." she moved it away to her back

The door in Emily's room opens.

"Hi, girls." Pam greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Fields."

Emily is still trying to snatch her phone on Spencer's back.

Pam raised her brows after seeing their position. Spencer has her hands on her lower back, while Emily is holding the pale girl's forearm, as if they were hugging.

Noticing her mother's reaction, Emily hurriedly stepped backwards. She opened her mouth to say something. "I...-"

"She... uh, has a... call from Paige." Spencer steals the explanation card from Emily."and... uh...s-she's" she went on, stuttering. She showed her the phone. "She w-wants to answer." She stuttered, her eyes wide, while Emily's head is bobbing up and down stupidly from the first time she talked till she finished.

Pam nods, eyeing them, she could feel the uneasiness in both girls. So she just told them that the dinner will be ready in just 10 minute, then she asked Spencer if she fancy to join them. And she closed the door with a confused look, as if she went to the wrong bedroom.

Both girls released a lungful of breath they didn't notice they were holding. Spencer spoke up.

"Did you see your mom's face? It's priceless." she laughs nervously.

"Oh yeah, have you seen your face?, you look like you were accused in the crime you didn't do. And when you explain, you were like "Mrs. Fields believe me or not, but you should believe me that I'm not hitting on your daughter, and I would never ever because I am freaking straight."." she mimic Spencer voice. She's faking hurt.

"No, I'm not." she countered "It's...It's just..., well it's..."

Emily ducks her head, her brows raised questioningly.

What?

She looked at her hands where she's clutching the phone "I was just surprised, I mean, I didn't expect it that she will caught... uh...see us in that kind of position. That was awkward." silently she hissed. Eyes on the floor, she didn't hear any word from the other so she continued. "B-besides, its your Mom... Not just anyone, but i-if... it's that so,I mean ... if this happens in different... you know, uhh, I won't and I don't care whatever they think about us, about me...And..." she swallowed, searching for the right words, fidgeting the phone. "Uhh... assuming we're together...given that this thing happened...I-...I don't need to explain myself, I mean... who cares?!..."

This is much more difficult than those tongue twisters that she had recited when she's in grade school. "You know... Screw them..." Ugh!

She didn't dare to look up not till she finished talking, she don't want to see the hurt in her friend's face.

She don't want Emily to think that she's disgusted if ever somebody thought that they are together.

This is why she's talking and explaining as much as she can. "And..." she went again. What was that black spots stuck in her toes again? She scratched it with her other toenail. It's just a dirt. "And its ok...-"

Her heart almost jumps out of her ribcage when she heard a burst of laughter.

Emily is laughing uncontrollably, her hands on her stomach. Spencer look at her dumbfounded. She didn't say anything funny, did she? Emily knelt on the ground laughing, catching her breath after a while then laughing again.

What's going on?

"Spence..." she tried to let out.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, puzzled.

"Wow... Spence... you're cute... when you're stuttering..." she said in between laughter. "Look... you don't... need to explain... I'm just kidding, you know."

Spencer is speechless.

She had gone too far. She almost rocked her brain to search for words, for Emily's sake.

She almost confess her feelings which is she haven't considered yet. She hissed and glared at her.

"Seriously, that was so nice of you, Spence." she said after her laughter subsided. She stands up. "You're always good to me." Her eyes are twinkling. Overwhelmed from her assuring words.

She felt Emily's warm hands on her shoulders, sliding down her arms, to her elbows. She tensed again. Why does Emily has this kind of effect on her?, she just felt this recently. Emily stared at her, waiting for what she's going to say.

"Uh... of course, you are my best friend and I love you." she flushed from embarrassment.

"Oh God, I really thought you're a good girl, Emily! You're making fun of me!" She squeezed Emily's cheeks, that's when they remembered about the phone.

She holds Spencer hands, "Alright, now give me that, I know you're just jealous." She tried to untangle Spencer's fingers on the device, but it looks like it was glued to it. "Don't worry, you are still my crush."

"Me? Jealous?, for what I have seen a while ago, it was you whose jealous of Toby."

"Hah, Spencer you know you can't fool me." she scoffed.

"And you can't fool me, too."

Their eyes are locked to each other, as well as their hands.

"So I am right." Emily concluded giving her a side glance.

She avert her eyes to the ground.

Emily smirked. Then smiled devilishly. She didn't expect Spencer to be like this to her. "Look at me." she ordered. It was like Emily is on Spencer's body and vice versa. She leaned forward, slowly. Just centimeters away from Spencer, their eyes met. The other swallowed the lump formed in her throat. She flicked her eyes to her glossy lips. She ran her thumb in Spencer's, soothing her trembling hands.

Then she closed the remaining distance.

A pair of soft warm lips touched the left corner of Spencer's.

The time has stopped. Or that was what Spencer thought. She was paralyzed, her feet were nailed to the ground. Her eyes don't blink even once, it looked straight to Emily even in their close proximity. Well at least, there's still a proof that she's still straight. She stood there like a mannequin.

The kiss is so gentle, as gentle as Emily's hands which are now pulling the phone out of her grasps. She can't hold it tight anymore, her muscles are lifeless. She had lost control of her body, because her brain is whirling inside her beautiful head. Shiver runs to her spine, to her nape, to her head.

It was supposed to be a peck, but it took a minute for Emily to recover her phone.

So it's a stranded peck.

Emily pulled away in triumph, she felt her hands empty. Nice trick. She heard her said "Thank you!" as she ran downstairs with her cellphone ringing mockingly at her. "Hello, Paige! Babe how was your day..."

That's all she heard before she disappeared. Leaving her there motionless. She fell on her knees as if she's paddled on a Fraternity hazing. It hurts but it put a goofy smile on her lips.

End

* * *

That's it.

I want to know what you think?

Review?

(urSkittles) X


End file.
